


Wishes

by creativityobsessed



Series: Wishes [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, date night in, listen if I have to ROT MY OWN TEETH for my serotonin I'LL DO IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed
Summary: After hearing that Kurosawa would use the ability to mind read to fulfill whatever Adachi wished, he decides to try doing the same for Kurosawa - within reason of course.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037601
Comments: 70
Kudos: 566





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta and cheerleader, unacaritafeliz. Couldn't do this without you!

_If I could, I would have done more to make Adachi’s wishes come true._

The line rattles around Adachi’s head all weekend. It feels so strange to have someone be interested in him enough to do things just because Adachi wants them. He feels like he doesn’t deserve this much attention, and yet Kurosawa keeps giving it to him anyway.

After their date on Saturday, Sunday comes with a sense of relief. He can stay home, relax a bit, try to recuperate after spending so long hopped up on adrenaline. Or at least that’s what he hopes. But that one line keeps him restless, wandering from place to place in his apartment, and diving for his phone every time it buzzes. 

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, he realizes that maybe he would feel a little less like he doesn’t deserve Kurosawa’s attention if he spends more time trying to fulfill some of _Kurosawa’s_ wishes. He has this power, after all. Not that he’d do just _anything,_ of course, but many of Kurosawa’s fantasies from before hadn’t been that bad. The matchy matchy outfits might be pushing it, but having a meal together in one of their homes was totally doable.

On the other hand, Kurosawa’s fantasies had been an awful lot like living together, and that _is_ too far. Adachi rubs a hand through his hair. So maybe that’s too much. What else can he do? Kurosawa seems to like when he makes suggestions, which is a good place to start, but he doesn’t even know what suggestions to make!

His phone buzzes next to him and he grabs it. It hadn’t been Kurosawa the last four times, but maybe this time - Yes!

 _I had fun on our date yesterday_. It says. Unassuming, but Adachi can hear Kurosawa’s voice in his head, enthusiastic and expressive.

He composes three different responses before settling on _Me too._ He sighs as he taps send, and puts his chin in one hand as he waits to see if there will be another reply.

 _Maybe we can go on another date soon?_ Comes a few seconds later. Adachi smiles.

 _I’d like that._ And then it hits him. Sure, Kurosawa’s fantasies before were all very domestic, but he would probably like it if Adachi suggested a date. And a date would mean going out, where there are other people and no matchy matchy outfits or oddly blinding light sources that look suspiciously like halos. Yes, he nods to himself. That’s what he’ll do.

* * *

On Monday, around mid-morning, he sends Kurosawa a text.

 _Early lunch?_ He asks, _I’m already hungry, haha._ He’d crafted the text in his head last night, making sure it didn’t sound too clingy, and wouldn’t make Kurosawa suspicious. He just needs to be able to ask Kurosawa things without having too much of an audience so his anxiety won’t kick in.

_Sure! When?_

Adachi can’t help grinning at how fast the reply came, but quickly ducks his head when he notices Fujisaki’s eyes on him. 

_Is 11:30 ok? I should finish up what I’m working on._

_I’m looking forward to it!_

Adachi smiles again, before remembering there are people watching and rolling his lips inward and biting them. As mushy as Kurosawa is, he’s starting to really enjoy the attention.

When he gets up to head to lunch, he sees Kurosawa jump to his feet. Adachi makes a point of looking around at everyone else, before heading out the door. Kurosawa seems to have gotten the idea, because he takes a few minutes to join him in the break room, where only a few people have showed up so far. Adachi has picked a table in the far corner, away from everyone else.

“Can I sit here?” Kurosawa asks, his eyes darting towards the nearest group of people.

“Mm,” Adachi says with a smile and nod. Kurosawa smiles back and then unbuttons his suit coat to sit down. He has a homemade bento for lunch and Adachi briefly wonders if he does them himself.

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Adachi works up his nerve. It feels strange to purposely read Kurosawa’s thoughts after trying to avoid it as much as possible. But still, for this to work... He gently slides one foot across under the table until it’s just barely touching Kurosawa’s. His thoughts are quiet through their shoes, but Adachi has learned to focus enough that he can hear them anyway.

“Um, Kurosawa?” he asks, his breath feeling a little shaky, “I, uh, I was wondering if I could ask your advice on something?”

“Oh?” _Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? This feels weird, he’s being formal. Is he-_

“I, uh,” Adachi’s eyes flicker over toward the other people in the room, and he does his best to steady his voice so that Kurosawa will stop extrapolating doom scenarios, “You see, I, uh, I recently started dating… someone. And, um. I’m new to all of this? And you’re so cool and suave and so I thought I’d ask you - What makes a good date?” It’s all rather rushed, and has way more pauses in it than when he’d practiced at home, but at least he got it out. Besides, he can’t worry about that, he needs to focus.

_Oh. Oh! He’s being clever! He wants to talk about our next date without other people realizing. That’s so smart._

Adachi can feel heat rising to his cheeks and it’s all he can do to not pull his foot back and break the connection.

“Kurosawa?” he asks when it feels like way too long that Kurosawa’s been mentally complimenting him without replying to the question.

“Oh, sorry! I, uh, I must have spaced out for a minute there,” _It’s so hard to concentrate around him. I should stop looking at him. He’s so cute though!_

Adachi chokes on his onigiri a little and then nudges Kurosawa’s foot. He glances up and clears his throat before answering.

“Well, it depends a little on who’s going on the date, what makes a good date. It should be something you both enjoy doing.”

“Mm. Well, um, what if…” Adachi can feel the heat reaching the tips of his ears but he is determined, “Maybe just pretend you were going on the date.”

_Adachi is trying so hard for this. He’s so kind, he knows I won’t be able to help talking about us and he’s giving me a way to do it that won’t make him too uncomfortable. I wish I could hug him._

Adachi clears his throat.

“Ah, well, sure,” Kurosawa says, snapping back to focus, “I suppose… I like amusement parks, so maybe, if you- I mean, if my date were interested in something like that I could suggest it.” He takes a quick look at Adachi, “Or, you know, um. Maybe, if that’s too much, I might suggest coffee. Just coffee and a walk?”

“I see,” Adachi says, and he takes an almost to-big bite of his onigiri so that Kurosawa won’t find it weird that he’s quiet. He focuses inward.

_I wonder if that was ok. Adachi may not be comfortable at amusement parks, that’s a lot of people. But I don’t want to go too far the other way… if I had my way, I’d just bring him home for a date in. I’d cook him dinner, and we could watch a movie, and maybe he’d let me snuggle him on the couch._

Adachi feels his cheeks redden again. He’d really been hoping for an idea for a date _out_ but at the same time, Kurosawa’s thoughts about a date night in did seem really nice. And they didn’t feature folding laundry, bowls of soup, kissing, or anything else that felt a little too much right now. Maybe that would be ok. And if that’s Kurosawa’s wish...

“Did that help?” Kurosawa asks, as Adachi swallows his bite of onigiri.

“Mm. I have some thoughts.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Kurosawa says with a wink, and Adachi can’t help but beam in response.

* * *

Kurosawa has decided that tomorrow they’ll do the date he’d meant to do last week. He’ll pick up Adachi around 1 and they’ll go for coffee. Then depending on how things are going, he’ll pick one of the three options he’d decided were good for-

“Kurosawa?” Adachi asks, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Mm?"

“I was wondering, uh--” They’re walking to Adachi’s train, and Adachi has fallen a few steps behind. Kurosawa berates himself - he should be paying more attention. He turns to Adachi and raises his eyebrows in question.

“Um, it’s been a busy week, and uh- tomorrow, um”

“We don’t have to do tomorrow!” Kurosawa interrupts. He never wants Adachi to feel bad for saying no to anything, but he doesn’t quite know how to show him that.

“No! I mean, well, I was wondering if… maybe…” his voice gets very small, and Kurosawa tries very hard not to think about how cute Adachi is when he’s nervous. He waits as Adachi takes a deep breath and rushes on.

“I thought maybe we could stay home. Or, I mean, I could go to your place if you’d rather, I just, it’d be nice to not be out someplace. So we can be… just us.”

“Oh. You mean, like a date night in?” Kurosawa asks, trying not to sound too excited. 

“Yeah. Something like that.”

Kurosawa smiles and steps up to Adachi, threading their fingers together.

“I’d like that. Would you be up for coming over to mine? I could make us some dinner.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that--”

“I want to. Really. Please?”

“Okay,” Adachi says with a nod and gives him a weak smile. Kurosawa immediately begins planning what to make for dinner and the shopping he’ll need to do. He can feel Adachi relaxing a bit beside him, and squeezes his hand gently before dropping it as they approach the crowd at the train station.

* * *

Kurosawa spends most of the day on Saturday getting ready for their date. An outfit for date night in is very different from one for a date outside, where he’d be wearing a coat all day, so he spends an hour in the morning comparing shirts before he decides on one that will look nice without looking too formal.

Then, he puts together a shopping list for the evening meal - a simple ramen that his sister gushes over every time he makes it for her. It can be mostly finished by the time Adachi arrives at six, and hopefully will appeal to Adachi’s love of Japanese food. It takes quite a lot of fresh ingredients, though, and he’s getting low on ginger and miso as well, so he plans for an hour and a half at the supermarket. Then he needs to pick up around the house, and then start chopping and…

Before he realizes it, the day has gone by completely, and the doorbell rings. He jumps a little, and then brushes pieces of eggshell off his hands from the hard-boiled eggs he’d been peeling.

“You’re a little early!” Kurosawa says as he opens the door, “Dinner’s not quite ready.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can-” Adachi jerks a thumb over his shoulder and then seems to lose his train of thought. 

“Adachi?” Kurosawa asks after a moment. Adachi shakes his head violently.

“Sorry, I- uh,” he pauses, and his mouth works in the cute way it does when he’s trying very hard to overcome his shyness, “You look nice in that apron.”

Kurosawa’s heart throbs and he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe properly. He looks down at his front, still covered in floury handprints from making the noodles. He’d meant to take it off before Adachi got here, but maybe he found it endearing? 

“Kurosawa?” Adachi asks.

“Oh, sorry, come in!”

Adachi shuffles off his shoes and Kurosawa points to some slippers he can borrow. He tells Adachi to make himself at home while he finishes off the last few things, and he rushes back to the kitchen to start the noodles cooking.

“I brought a movie,” Adachi says, “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I think this one is kinda like Ragna Crimson, it’s got some fantasy, but there’s some action and, you know, machinations too.”

“Sounds great,” Kurosawa says without looking. He doesn’t really care what movie they watch, as long as he gets to do it with Adachi.

“Wow!” Adachi exclaims, and Kurosawa turns from fishing noodles out to test if they’re done to see Adachi getting on the floor next to the kotatsu he pulled out the other day when the cold weather finally set in for good. He’d turned it on about half an hour ago so it should be nice and warm by now. Kurosawa smiles as he watches Adachi settle in like he belongs here.

“I’ll be over with dinner soon,” he says, and turns back to draining the noodles. He carefully coils them into bowls, and then adds the vegetables, some chicken, nori, and the hard boiled eggs before ladling in the miso broth. He frowns a little - it’s not the prettiest dish ever, but hopefully the taste would make up for that. He stuffs chopsticks and spoons into the pocket of the apron - now that Adachi has seen him in it there’s no harm in taking advantage of it - and carefully walks the full bowls of ramen over to the kotatsu.

Adachi exclaims over the ramen anyway, impressed that Kurosawa made everything from scratch, and Kurosawa can’t help but feel pleased at the praise. Soon as Adachi tastes it, he stops making words altogether and makes noises that make Kurosawa think filthy thoughts that he’s infinitely glad Adachi can’t hear. Adachi chokes on his noodles suddenly and Kurosawa jumps up to get them glasses of water. As he sits back down he notices that Adachi has shuffled a little further away from where Kurosawa had been sitting but he tries not to take it personally.

Adachi practically inhales his food, despite Kurosawa’s warnings that it’s hot and he should take his time. Kurosawa takes longer, because he spends too much time watching Adachi enjoy his food. It’s become a habit by now, because that was always when Adachi seemed happiest. Soon enough, though, they’re both done.

“I’ll clear the dishes, if you want to set up the movie?” he asks.

“Mm.”

When Kurosawa comes back from setting the dishes in the sink, he’s surprised to find Adachi on the couch. 

“Did the kotatsu get too warm?” he teases gently.

“Oh, um. My back was tired,” Adachi seems extra nervous for some reason, “But you can sit there if you-”

“I’d rather sit with you, if that’s ok?”

Adachi just nods. Kurosawa sits down next to him, not too close, determined to let Adachi set the pace.

“Ready?” he asks. Adachi presses play in response.

Kurosawa had thought that once they were dating, he would stop being so aware of Adachi’s presence, but it never faded. The side that Adachi is sitting on feels warm, as if he were half in the sun. Adachi is so skittish and he’s afraid of doing anything that will make Adachi uncomfortable. But they have held hands already, so maybe…

He slowly reaches out, setting his own hand palm up in the space between them, just barely touching Adachi’s leg. Adachi jumps anyway, and he has to fight the urge to pull his hand back. He’s offering something, and if Adachi would rather not, he’s not going to take it by force. Adachi settles back in, and then gently takes Kurosawa’s hand, smiling at him before turning back to the movie.

A part of him relaxes in relief. He still has trouble believing that this is real, that Adachi really likes him back, and is okay with him making moves to get closer. This really is lovely, and Kurosawa is determined to enjoy it and _not_ think about the other things they could be doing, like cuddling, or kissing, or-

Adachi tenses next to him, and Kurosawa forces his thoughts away from that particular train. Until they’d started dating, he hadn’t realized just _how_ perceptive Adachi is. He always seems to know when Kurosawa is thinking about the things Adachi isn’t ready for, and even though he would never pressure Adachi, he understands how those things could still be scary. So, even though he _can_ imagine how nice it would be to have Adachi up against him, snuggled under his arm while they’re watching, he _shou-_

Suddenly, Adachi lifts his hand and ducks under his arm, scooching closer. Kurosawa freezes.

“Is this ok?” Adachi asks without looking at him. Kurosawa just blinks a few times.

“I thought it might be nice, but if it’s not-” Adachi says when Kurosawa fails to respond, and he starts to move away. Kurosawa clamps his hand down on Adachi’s arm. 

“No, no, I’m sorry, you just- you just surprised me that’s all. This is great,” he finally manages to say. _More than great. More than I thought you’d give me._ He leans back and pulls Adachi with him.

He knows he should be paying attention to the movie, but Kurosawa isn’t watching. He can’t take his eyes off Adachi, snuggled up under his arm. He can feel the tension in Adachi’s back, the way he’s holding himself up off of him. He wishes Adachi would relax, and let him keep him safe. Maybe he can help.

Gently, ever so gently, he lifts his hand from Adachi’s arm and then lays it flat against his back. He slides it down the soft sweater towards Adachi’s waist. The touch seems to get the opposite response from what he intended - Adachi tenses, holding his breath. Kurosawa purses his lips slightly in frustration. Perhaps…

He moves his hand from Adachi’s hip to the side of his head. His hair is soft and silky, and Kurosawa absently begins playing with it, trying to think of a better way to make Adachi feel comfortable and relax.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Adachi letting out a sigh. He looks down and Adachi’s eyes are drifting shut. His head lolls onto his shoulder, and Kurosawa can feel the weight of Adachi letting go. His body melts into his, finally allowing Kurosawa to take his weight, and his chest feels so full. He loves Adachi. He may have just said he liked him, but this feeling is so much more than that. Adachi seems to hear that thought and nuzzles his cheek into his shoulder.

Kurosawa spends the entire rest of the movie staring at Adachi, just because he can. He thinks maybe Adachi has drifted off to sleep as he played with his hair, and he is loath to wake him, but the last train is going to leave soon and he doesn’t want to force Adachi into staying over if he isn’t ready. He lifts his hand from Adachi’s head and gently shakes his shoulder.

“Adachi,” he whispers, “Adachi, it’s getting late.”

Adachi blinks awake slowly, and lifts his head.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asks, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-”

“It’s ok,” Kurosawa reassures him with a smile, “I don’t mind. It was nice.”

“I did warn you I was tired,” Adachi says, “And you’re just so comfortable.” Adachi drops his head back onto Kurosawa’s shoulder, and Kurosawa thinks maybe he could stay like this forever, to Hell with last trains, and sleep, and-

Adachi takes a deep breath and sits up.

“I should go.” He stretches, and stands. 

Kurosawa walks him to the door, unwilling to lose even a few seconds with him. 

“Thank you for suggesting this,” he says as Adachi slips on his shoes. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Mm,” Adachi nods. They stand together in the entryway, and it seems like Adachi doesn’t want to leave. Kurosawa doesn’t want him to go, either but- no. It’s too soon. 

“Adachi? Can I tell you something?” he asks finally. Adachi’s eyes go wide and he looks kind of scared, but he nods anyway. Kurosawa takes a shaky breath, and reaches towards Adachi’s face.

“Not tonight, but… I look forward to kissing you goodnight someday.” The admission feels strange even now that they’re dating, but he wants Adachi to have a chance to get used to the idea. He doesn’t want Adachi to look like he did last time Kurosawa tried to kiss him, terrified and frozen and helpless. He wants Adachi to want it as much as he does. 

Adachi doesn’t seem to know where to put his hands, shifting from foot to foot. Kurosawa smiles, dropping his hand without actually touching him. 

“I just wanted to tell you. You don’t have to-”

“No!” Adachi interrupts, “I- I think maybe. Maybe someday. I might like that too.” 

_He’s trying so hard for me. I love him so much._ Kurosawa thinks.

“Well. Goodnight,” Adachi says, pushing the door open behind him. Kurosawa follows and holds the door.

“Goodnight. Sleep well,” Kurosawa replies. Adachi pauses, a few feet from the door. 

Kurosawa barely has enough time to wonder what he’s doing before Adachi spins around, and swoops in to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Bye,” he says breathlessly, before dashing down the stairs. Kurosawa stares after him, one hand drifting towards his face where Adachi had kissed him. A grin slowly spreads across his face and before long his cheeks hurt from beaming after him.

“Bye,” he whispers.

The smile doesn’t fade for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> What do we do while desperately waiting for new content? Write it ourselves of course. This comes after episode 8, and could work with the preview for episode 9, though I'm sure the canon will shoot it all to hell later.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
